Zen'nō Nara
"I'm brilliant, handsome, powerful, and "humble". But one thing I am not, is a magician. I cannot make foolish dreams a reality." —'Zen'nō Nara' is a shinobi from an unnamed alternate universe and dimension. In that dimension, Zen'nō Nara was one-third of Team Kingu and the prodigy child of Shikamaru Nara and Sakura Haruno. And also, because of birth complications, had about a gallon of Doppelganger blood and one-third of a Doppelganger's brain implanted inside him. When Zen'nō Nara mastered the world's hardest equation, he figured out how to manipulate and travel through different dimensions with sheer chakra alone, in which he traveled to the original Naruto dimension and joined the Kaiyōgakure Special Shinobi Unit. He would succumb to injuries and die at the age of 69. Appearance ---- Zen'nō Nara has charcoal black hair, with pale skin. He looks quite similar to his father, however, he still has a Sakura twist. He also has pink eyes, and wears a black beater, a black short-sleeved jacket, black leather pants, and black sandals. Personality ---- Zen'nō's personality is similar to Shikamaru's, in which Zen'nō prefers not to work and take naps all day. However, when Zen'nō isn't taking a nap, he's honing his mind and body simultaneously, by exercising while solving extremely complex math equations. Background ---- Zen'nō Nara was born October 31st in the Hidden Leaf Village to Shikamaru Nara and Sakura Haruno. However, Zen'nō wasn't born in a normal dimension, he was born in an alternate one, in which Shikamaru and Sakura became soulmates. However, Zen'nō was born with complications. His abnormal eyes, which later were acknowledged as Sharingan, caused his body to deform, since they shouldn't have been in Zen'nō's eyes. Therefore, Zen'nō required implants from Doppelgangers, which made him abnormally intelligent, even for a member of the Nara Clan. As Zen'nō got older, he became a prodigy, passing the Genin Exams at 8 without breaking a sweat. Zen'nō then joined Team Kingu, which was made up of him, Akuya Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi, which is lead by Kingu Sarutobi. When Zen'nō passed the Chunin Exams at 11, he tried at the Theory of 1,000 Dimensions, the world's hardest equation, which he solved effortlessly. After that, Zen'nō learned how to travel and manipulate dimensions through sheer chakra alone. Using this method, he traveled to the original Naruto universe, where he joined the Kaiyōgakure Special Shinobi Unit. Abilities/Jutsu ---- Zen'nō has the Sage Art: The Six Paths Curse Mark Seal on his neck, in which he refuses to activate due to its danger. Jutsu ---- * Crystal Armour * Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit * Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall * Crystal Release: Crystal Imprisonment Wave * Crystal Release: Crystal Lance * Crystal Release: Crystal Needles * Crystal Release: Crystal Pentagonal Prison * Crystal Release: Crystal Wheel * Crystal Release: Growing Crystal Thorns * Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Blade * Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Hexagonal Pillars * Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Labyrinth Technique * Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Mirror * Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Prison Technique * Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Wall Eighth Formation * Crystal Release: Shuriken Wild Dance * Crystal Release: String of Glory * Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon * Crystal Release: The Gods' Crossings Technique * Crystal: Giant Hexagonal Shuriken * Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken: Wild Dance * Jade Crystal Clone Technique * Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique * Boil Release: Unrivalled Strength * Erupting Propulsion Fist * Erupting Strong Foot * Coercion Sharingan * Demonic Illusion: Mirage Crow * Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change * Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique * Genjutsu: Sharingan * Izanagi * Izanami * Lightning Transmission * Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades * Black Spider Lily * Formation Ino–Shika–Chō (Ajacopia) * Shadow Clutch Technique * Shadow Gathering Technique * Shadow Imitation Field Technique * Shadow Imitation Shadow Bind Technique * Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique * Shadow Imitation Technique * Shadow Sewing Technique * Shadow–Neck Binding Technique * Amaterasu * Amaterasu: Flame Wrapping Fire * Evil Disturbance Waltz * Transcription Seal: Amaterasu * Transcription Seal: Izanagi * Weapon Manipulation Technique * Yasaka Magatama * Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion * Localised Reincarnation Explosion * Silver Wheel Reincarnation Explosion * Tenseigan Chakra Mode * Sage Mode * Summoning Technique * Doppelganger Sage Mode * Six Paths Senjutsu Jinchūriki Powers ---- As a Jinchuriki of the Ten-Tails, Zen'nō can speak to and work together with the Ten-Tails. Kekkei Genkai ---- Zen'nō can use his Sharingan and Tenseigan at a great level. He can also utilize Boil Release and Crystal Release. Taijutsu/Ninjutsu/Genjutsu ---- * Crystal Armour * Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit * Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall * Crystal Release: Crystal Imprisonment Wave * Crystal Release: Crystal Lance * Crystal Release: Crystal Needles * Crystal Release: Crystal Pentagonal Prison * Crystal Release: Crystal Wheel * Crystal Release: Growing Crystal Thorns * Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Blade * Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Hexagonal Pillars * Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Labyrinth Technique * Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Mirror * Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Prison Technique * Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Wall Eighth Formation * Crystal Release: Shuriken Wild Dance * Crystal Release: String of Glory * Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon * Crystal Release: The Gods' Crossings Technique * Crystal: Giant Hexagonal Shuriken * Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken: Wild Dance * Jade Crystal Clone Technique * Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique * Boil Release: Unrivalled Strength * Erupting Propulsion Fist * Erupting Strong Foot * Coercion Sharingan * Demonic Illusion: Mirage Crow * Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change * Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique * Genjutsu: Sharingan * Izanagi * Izanami * Lightning Transmission * Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades * Black Spider Lily * Formation Ino–Shika–Chō (Ajacopia) * Shadow Clutch Technique * Shadow Gathering Technique * Shadow Imitation Field Technique * Shadow Imitation Shadow Bind Technique * Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique * Shadow Imitation Technique * Shadow Sewing Technique * Shadow–Neck Binding Technique * Amaterasu * Amaterasu: Flame Wrapping Fire * Evil Disturbance Waltz * Transcription Seal: Amaterasu * Transcription Seal: Izanagi * Weapon Manipulation Technique * Yasaka Magatama * Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion * Localised Reincarnation Explosion * Silver Wheel Reincarnation Explosion * Tenseigan Chakra Mode * Sage Mode * Summoning Technique * Doppelganger Sage Mode * Six Paths Senjutsu References ---- Category:Ajacopia1 Category:Original Characters